There has been known an absorbent article having an absorbing body. The absorbing body includes a fluid-permeable top sheet, a fluid-impermeable back sheet, and an absorber arranged between the top sheet and the back sheet. A cover sheet covering the surface of the top sheet has a pair of flaps sectionalized by a weakened line for fixing the absorbing body to clothing. At the time of use, the pair of flaps are folded and expanded so as to be fixed to the clothing (see PTL1). In an embodiment of PTL1 shown in FIGS. 1 to 4 thereof, provision is made for a pair of flaps that are expanded in the right-and-left direction and in the embodiment shown in FIG. 5 thereof, provision is made for a pair of flaps that are expanded in the back-and-forth direction.